One In A Million Love
by x.halosfordiaries.x
Summary: They met when she's picked for the Make a Wish to meet her favorite superstars. Warning: Femslash don't read if you don't like it!


**So this is like my first Femslash oc fic with me and diva that i love dearly! i adore her and i think i'm turning into Mickie James with her and Trish summery not my thing -.- hehe so click to read!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**One In A Million Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Christine was walking backstage at a raw event she was so happy to be there she was aprat of the make a wish thing that was going on and she wished to meet a few of her favorite superstars which was Cena,Orton,Cody,Holly, Maria,Mickie,Melina and last but not least her favorite diva that she looked up to Ashley she never be so more then happy cause she would go to every one of Ashley's signings as possible and to her show's she always will hope one day she would talk to her about everything and now she had a chance when she was turning a corner she bumpped into somebody but when she was looking to see who is was she freaking regretted it cause it was the singing diva herself Jillian she hated her ever since the women messed with her beloved Ashley.**

**"Heyy! watch where your going!" Jillian yelled. **

**Ugh if Christine was at home right now she'll grab a kinfe and stab her in the neck for yelling at her like that.**

**"I don't think so you watch where your going!" the blonde and dark haried girl said.**

**"You must not know who your talking to i'm the singing vixen Jillian Hall" she said smiling Christine just wanted to smack that smile right off her face she hated her with a freaking passion.**

**"Yeah yeah yeah i know who you are Skank messing with everybody to get what you want and to tell you the truth your singing is the worst singing i have ever heard Britney Spears wanna be!" Christine said as she was about to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder forcefully turning her around.**

**Christine looked at the person that had turned her around to see Jilian face red about to exploes. "You listen here! you don't come here acting all high mighty of your self cause for one you don't know who your messing..." she was cut off by a yelling**

**"Heyy!! get your hands off of her!" a voice said Christine smiled cause she knew who that voice belonged to the Dirty Diva herself looking pissed at Jillian.**

**"Back off Trashley or your be next!" the singing vixen said about to slap Christine.**

**"Jillian Hall!" Ashley Massaro said punching Jillian in the face she checked on the girl that was about to get slapped. "You ok?" she asked her which the girl nodded.**

**"Yeah i'm ok" she smiled at the Punk Princess and turned to see Jillian laying on the floor knocked out. "Thanks for saving me" she said smiling some more.**

**"No problem i'm so sorry about this tramp she always thinks she's better then everybody else which she aint to my point" they laughed a bit.**

**"I'm Christine Lopez btw" the girl said.**

**"Oh your the girl that was in that Make a Wish thing right?" Christine nodded smiling. "Nice to meet you"**

**"Nice to meet you to Ash if i can call you that" she smiled.**

**"Ofcouse you can if you need a firend i'm here for you and i can show you the rest of the superstar's" Ashley said smiling.**

**"I would so love that thank you very much" Christine said and they walked to the carting area where mostly the other favorites of Christine superstars was.**

**"Yo guys!" everybody turned to Ashley and Christine. "This is Christine the girl in the Make a Wish program she is very sweet and kind so be nice and no tricks Randy & John" everybody laughed at that but Orton and Cena frowned.**

**"We didn't do anything Punkie!" they said unsion.**

**"Just saying yall" Ashley said laughing more a bit Christine smiled hearing her laugh which she loved very much.**

**That day was the most happesit day of Christine life she made friends with her favorite wreslters and divas but more to it she met and be friend Ashley Massaro her idol the one she would dream about marrying since she saw her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reveiw and please no bashing.**


End file.
